


I'm Drawing a Blanc Here

by Awesome126753, ladynoir2431



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Needs Help, Adrien Agreste Needs a Hug, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Aged-Up Character(s), Akumatized Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Amnesia, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Aww, Co-Written, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Fuckin' Fluffy Mondays, Hospital Sex, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Going to Hell, Mentioned Plagg and Tikki, Porn With Plot, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Tags Are Hard, Weird Plot Shit, Why Did I Write This?, Wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 13:00:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15949859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awesome126753/pseuds/Awesome126753, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladynoir2431/pseuds/ladynoir2431
Summary: In which Adrien turns into an akuma and wakes up two weeks later in the hospital with amnesia.Also in which Marinette find the love of her life (cough) having amnesia and she needs to fix him.His doctor is a huge dick sucker (he gets a new one don't worry) and Marinette helps him rememberSexy time near the end, take it you citrus lovers and sinners.





	I'm Drawing a Blanc Here

**Author's Note:**

> Don't you love that title? (No) *wink wink, nudge nudge* 
> 
> Go check out my totally awesome co author. She's so much fun to work with. Show her love. 
> 
> User: LadyUchiha2431  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/u/1463443/LadyUchiha2431
> 
>  
> 
> Go check out our other story written together on mine and her page. 
> 
> Story: You Could Never Fail Me  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13057789/1/

Adrien's head ached as he came too. He found himself in a large room covered in white. Where on earth was he? The last thing that he remembered was . . . What was it? As he looked around the room he slowly began to get his bearings. It seemed that he was in a hospital room, but why? What was he doing there?

A nurse came in with a clip chart. She looked at him and her eyes widened and she spun on her heels and walked out. She clearly wasn't expecting him to be sitting up on the bed. He never got to ask her a question about why he was there. He looked around the room some more. It was so bright. And warm. He was covered in blankets and his throat hurt. He noticed his hands. Scraped, bruised and there was a silver ring sitting on his right hand of his ring finger. Adrien could have sworn he saw a black blob zip out of the corner of his eye. Was he hallucinating? 

Adrien didn't know what to do or what to ask. He wanted to but Adrien had a feeling that he had been asleep for a while. At least it felt like it. "H-hello?" He asked softly.

He heard a small hum. Whether it was from acknowledgement or something, he hadn't a clue. He turned his head to the far side of the room. A women, a girl. Sleeping peacefully. She looked about his age. She had dark blue hair and she looked small, but strong. Who was this women? She looked familiar, but he could place it. Her nose wrinkled up at something. 

"Wow. . . She's cute. . ." He mumbled to himself. 

She sneezed, it was such an adorable sound. She was pushed out from her sleep and she sat up. Her eyes where a piercing blue. It reminded him of something. He wanted to say the sky, or maybe the ocean, but they where brighter than that. They scanned over him. Her expression was perplexed and surprised. "A-Adrien?" She tripped over her words. She rubbed her eyes as if him sitting there was a dream she was about to be pulled from. 

"I-Is that my name?" He asked the strange girl. 

She got up from her seat, almost falling over in the process. He found her clumsiness amusing. "Adrien . . . I-I I'm so sorry." She said covering her mouth with her hand. she flinched away as tears began to well up in her eyes. There was that name again, she was addressing him and using that name. 

"F-For what?" He asked her, confused. "And why do you keep calling me that name?"

She walked over to him and sat on the bed. She picked his hand up and kissed his knuckles. He blushed at the gesture. "Because thats your name." She explained softly. 

"Y-You know who I am?" Adrien asked a blush clear on his face.

She nodded. She set his hand back down to the bed but didn't let go of it. "I do." There where so much promise in those words. He must have been hallucinating again. He could have sworn he saw what looked like a large, red bug in the corner of his eye.

"S-So what h-happened?" He asked, not mentioning his little hallucinations. 

"You . . . Had an accident. You've been asleep for two weeks. . . And-" She tried to explain but a doctor came in and cut her off. "That's quite enough Ms. Dupain-Cheng." He said. "We need to run him through some tests before you can say any more to him." The doctor stated. 

Adrien looked down and sighed. He didn't want her to go. He just wanted to know what was going on and why he felt awful. "You know you dont have to be do rude." He muttered. "She was just trying to answer my question."

"Her question answering could send you into shock. We will tell you everything once we've cleared the tests. Alright?" The doctor asked in a slower tone. 

"Sure. . ." He said still upset with the doctor. Something told him that this women, holding his hand still, was the only one who really knew what was happening.

"Would you like me to go with you?" The women asked with an affectionate smile. Her eyes where warm and inviting. He just couldn't comprehend why those little, golden freckles on her pale skin looked so familiar.

He sighed and nodded at her question. 

She nodded back at him and kissed his bruised knuckles some more. A few nurses came in and sat him up and took him to another room. The blue hair girl followed along. The doctor began to question him. 

"Don't be afraid of not answering a few. It's normal for now." He said firmly. He didn't sound very nice. He certainly wasn't as kind as the girl was. 

"O-Okay. . ." He said nervously. 

"What is your full name?" The doctor asked. Clicking his pen, ready to write something down. 

"I-I don't know. . ." He said looking down. 

"Okay." He said. "Do you know this women? Does she look familiar at all?" He asked pointing to the blue eyed girl who was sitting next to him. 

"S-She does look familiar." Adrien admitted. 

The girl smiled fondly at him. "Do you remember her name?" The doctor questioned. Adrien could feel it on the tip of his tongue. 

"M-Mar . . . No, I'm sorry. . ." He said. What ever name he was about to say died in his throat. 

The girl next to him gave him a gentle look, and squeezed his hand in reassurance.

"Thats alright. How about your occupation?" The doctor asked. Adrien got a flash of white tails and purple cat eyes. He didn't understand and he shuddered by it. 

"I-I don't know. . . I-I kind of don't want to. . ." He muttered. 

The doctor nodded and scribbled something. He pulled out a photograph and someone. It was of a girl, in a red suit and mask with black polka dots. She had blue hair and blue eyes like the girl next to him. 

"Do you know who this is?" The doctor asked. 

"Thats Ladybug. " he said automatically. Then he grabbed his head, which started hurting. 

The doctor nodded and the the photo away. He pulled out a different picture of a blonde man with green eyes. Dressed in black leather with cat ears and a tail, his hair was wild and he was holding a silver metal pole. "How about this person?" The doctor asked. 

Adrien's breath hitched, then he shook his head. "N-No. . . I-I don't."

The doctor raised an eyebrow at Adrien, he noticed that he caught his breath. "Are you certain?" The doctor pressed. 

"No. . . P-Please my head hurts. . ." He said holding his head as well as her hand tighter. He did recognize the black cat, but for some reason he couldn't tell him.

Adrien felt a weight on his shoulder. The unknown girl had leaned her head on him and wrapped her other arm around his shoulders in a hugging motion. The doctor sighed and nodded. "I'll come back in a moment when your feeling better. The tests are not over." The doctor explained and left, closing the door behind him. 

"I-I don't want to talk to him. . . M-Mari. . . ." 

"Shh I've got you. I'm here." She whispered softly. "It's me." She said. Confirming the name he called her, Mari. He knew it was short for something. 

"H-He scares me. . ." He mumbled.

"I'll get someone else to ask the questions Adrien. Just calm down." She said. He was squeezing her pretty hard. Did he always have this much strength?

"O-Okay. . ." He said, burying his face in her neck. 

She chuckled a bit. If he thought her sneeze was cute. He though her little giggles where better. "My name is Marinette, Adrien." She said introducing herself. 

"Marinette..." he sighed. Then stiffened as he saw the white cat and purple eyes again.

"Your name is Adrien Agreste. . . And you're a model." She murmured. She pet his head, trying to soothe his tenseness. 

"I. . . I know. . ." He said, shaking with the memories that came to surface. 

"What else do you know?" She asked. 

"I-I know who the black c-cat is supposed to be. . ." 

"Who?" 

"C-Chat Noir. . . A s-super hero. . . At least he's supposed to be a h-hero. . ." He mumbled. 

"You are a hero. . ." She murmured. "I promise." 

"I'm not." He said simply with a shake of his head. 

"Kitten . . ." She kissed his temple. "You are to me." 

He sighed and nodded. He knew he wasnt. Not after what he nearly did as the white cat. "I'm sorry Mari. . ." He mumbled. 

"It's okay . . . Everything is fixed now . . . It happened 2 weeks ago." She explained. 

"That doesn't matter to me. . . I . . . I shouldn't have been so w-weak for him to . . ." 

"I shouldn't have said so many things to you. It was my fault. . . You just let it slip. . . Adrien, it's okay to not be okay sometimes." She promised. 

"Mari . . ." Adrien sighed and buried his face in her neck. "I don't want to talk to him. . . I still don't remember somethings and he. . . He's a jerk. . ."

She chuckled again. "I'll go ask for a different doctor, okay?" 

"Okay. . . M'lady . . ." He said. 

She smiled at him. "I'll be back in a minute kitty." She said softly and placed a chaste kiss to his forehead before unwrapping herself from his arms and leaving to go find a different doctor. 

He sighed and placed his head in his hands. He couldn't shake the memory of his claws at her throat. Just then a different doctor walked back into the room and looked at him. 

The doctor grinned at him. "So . . .Why do you want a new doctor?" She asked. Her voice was silky and somewhat comforting. Her curly hair was wrapped up into a bun. She brought a chair over and sat down infront of him. She smiled at him. It made him relax a bit. 

"T-the one before was a-a little hard...h-he was too...I dont know pushy...rude? I dont know..." he sighed. 

"Lets say, for his dignity, not empathetic." She said. "I'm sorry Dr. Strathmore grilled you. But the question part is over if that's comforting." She said. She pulled out a flash light and licked it on. "Eyes wide open, follow the light." She said. He looked at the door, where was Marinette?

He sighed and nodded then did what she said but was still worried about Marinette.

"If your worried about the young lady that came to get me. Don't, she's waiting outside it's important you don't have any distraction at the moment." She explained.

"Oh. . ." He mumbled.

The doctor chuckled and continued her tests. "Believe me, I would want to get back at it to if I've been asleep for two weeks." 

"Yeah . . ."

He went through another 30 minutes of tests the doctor wrote down a few things. "Alright, well transfer you to a private room where you won't be disturbed, no visitors, only that girl out there so she can tell you. Sound Okay?" 

"Yeah. . . T-That sounds good. . ."

The doctor nodded and winked knowingly at him. Making Adrien blush severely he may have lost his memories but he at least knew what /that/ was. Marinette came in a little later and her brows furrowed. "Are you Okay? You look awfully flushed." 

"Y-Yeah I'm fine. . ."

Marinette nodded. And extended her hand out to him. "Come on. They have a new room for you. So I need to take you there, and then we can eat. I went to get food while they tested you." 

"Okay. . ." He sighed.

"Don't worry it's not hospital food. I know you hate that." She was right. He did hate that, or atleast he remembered hating that. 

He smiled and looked at her. "Okay thanks."

She smiled back at him and lead him back to the new room. She unlocked it with a key card given to her by the doctor and the steel of meat and cooked veggies and sweet fruits invaded his nostrils. 

Adrien smiled and looked at her. "Thanks." He smiled. 

"Of course." She said fondly. He felt so close to this women who he seemingly just met but not really. He felt warm inside everytime she smiled at him. 

"Can i ask you something?" He asked looking down.

"Always." She answered without hesitation. She tugged her baby pink scarf off and coat and tossed it on the chair. He never thought a cream, cable knit high neck sweater, black leggings and tan boots could look so good on a women. It was so casual. How did he know all this about an outfit? Was it because he modeled? 

"Are you Ladybug?" He asked looking away. If she was he would know that he really did nearly kill her.

She sucked in a breath and rubbed the back of her neck. That's why she was wearing a high neck sweater. To cover up the marks he had left. "Yes . . ." She admitted. 

He sighed and looked down. "I see. . ." He mumbled. "Um c-can you tell me some more?" He asked avoiding thinking about his missing memories. 

"Sure . . . What would you like to know?" She asked and handed him a bag of food from a restraunt. The smell was overwhelmingly mouthwatering and familiar. 

"Anything you can tell me. . . All I can remember is a white cat. . ." He mumbled. 

"That white cat. . . Was you, he was Chat Blanc. . . You became him because . . . It was my fault really." She explained quietly. 

"W-What do you mean your fault? I-I don't remember that. . ."

"We were . . . On a date and we bumped into a girl named Chloe while we where walking and she snapped something at me . . . It seems silly now but she grabbed you and kissed you infront of me and I got upset by it . . . She claimed you where madly in love with her. . . And I. . . Said some things . . ." She went quiet.

He looked down and sighed. Then he shook his head. "No. . . I . . .I shouldn't have been so weak. . ." He sighed. Then he looked up at her and Marinette saw a little bit more life come into his eyes. Like he remembered something. "D-Did i hurt you?" He asked.

"Weakness isn't a bad thing Adrien. . ." She muttered. She didn't answer his last question. 

"Weakness isn't a bad thing Adrien. . ." She muttered. She didn't answer his last question. 

"It is when its used to hurt those I love. . ." he mumbled and sighed then got in the bed and curled up. He didnt want to talk anymore. He didnt want to think or anything. He just wanted to let go.

"You love me?" She asked. She had never heard him say that to her before even when he had his memories. They where in the beginning of the dating stage and they took it slow. 

He nodded as he turned from her to hide the tears. "I always have. . ."

Her breath hitched. Adrien heard tapping of shoes on the tile floor and she was infront of him. She knelt down infront of his face and cupped his cheek. She thumbed away the tears he she'd for her and kissed him for what felt like the first time. 

He kissed her back and as he did he started remembering thinks. Thier frist date, fights as the paris heroes, when the revealed who they were in the rain, and so much more "Mari. . . Princess. . ." he whispered against her lips. 

"I love you so much Adrien. Out of all things, don't forget that." She murmured. 

Memories flooded back to him one by one. From his fights to his first time experiencing Marinette's fire. On the second day of school when he first met her. 

"I don't think i ever have. . . Because I could tell that. . ." He mumbled. "Now know this Mari. . ." He trialed off and looked at her. "I love you not Chloe, not Lila or any other girl. You. It's always been you. I have ever since we met."

She nodded vigoursly as he held her arms. "I'll never forget that, I believe you. I promise." She said. 

He nodded and leaned back on the pillow. He sighed and closed his eyes and yawned. 

She kissed his cheek. "Sleep well Adrien." She said softly. She got up from her knelt place on the ground and stretched. 

He nodded and was soon asleep again. She smiled at him fondly, her eyes narrowed out the window and she stared. Walking over to it. "Don't worry Hawkmoth, you may have gotten him for a little bit, but you'll never get him again." She promised. 

《♡》

Adrien had only gotten to sleep for two hours before he started whimpering in his sleep. His nightmares shook him badly.

Marinette looked up from her needle work and sighed. She set it aside and walked over to him. She rubbed his shoulders. "Adrien, it's okay." She cooed to him softly. 

"N-No. . ." He mumbled. "D-Dont. . ."

"Adrien you won't hurt me." She murmured. She shook his shoulders a bit to wake him.

He bolted up and looked around wildly. Then he settled down when he saw Marinette. "M-Mari. . ." 

"Shhh love, it's okay. Your safe, I'm okay, everything is fine." She promised and wiped his tears.

"I'm so scared. . ." He mumbled. "I'm worried h-he will. . ." 

"He's not going to get at you ever again. I won't let it happen." Marinette vowed. 

"I dont want you hurt Marinettte. . ." Adrien said. 

"You won't hurt me, I trust you." Marinette said softly. "Do I need to show you how much I trust you?" 

"No, I know you trust me. . . I just dont trust myself. . ." 

"Do you trust me?" She asked. 

"I do Mari. . . With my life."

"Then trust my judgement." She begged and repositioned herself to straddle his hips but still held him close. 

"Okay. . ." He said softly. 

She kissed him. It was a little less chaste than before as she held his chin and nibbled his lower lip. 

He pulled her close and kissed her back. He didnt know what he would do without her, but he never planned to find out.

"Adrien, how old are you?" She murmured and began to kiss up his jaw. 

"I just turned 23." He sighed

"Mmhmm. Still 22 . . . So what do you want of me then?" She asked softly, she nipped at his earlobe. 

"I want you. . ." He whispered, glad that they were in a private room. 

"I'm all yours." She said softly. She grabbed his hand and moved them around her waist, telling him it's okay. 

He gently kissed her and laid her gently on the bed. She hummed softly. Slipping her tongue with his as she rubbed her knee against his crotch. 

He moaned softly and kissed her as he moved. "Mari. . ." 

"Adrien . . ." She murmured and bit his lower lip. She slid her hands down his chest and pawed at his hospital gown. "Off." She said simply. 

"Help me. . ." He whispered.

She nodded and slipped her hands up to his back and pulled at each knot delicately. Her nails scraped across him and his gown was discarded to the floor. Leaving him in only his boxers while she was still fully clothed. 

"Mari. . ." He moaned softly and he moved his hands up her shirt.

Her breath hitched at the shivers he sent up her spine. She tugged at the hem of his boxers and snapped the waist band. "Love me Adrien, show me." She murmured. 

"I do love you Marinette " he said softly as he kissed her deeply. As he did he pulled her shorts off of her then he snaked a hand down and gently rubbed her pussy. 

She kissed him back. She arched her hips up to meet his hand and she moaned softly. He massaged her clit and teased her sensitive skin with his finger. Her hips where grinding against his hand making herself dripping wet for him. 

"F-Fuck Adrien." She moaned into his shoulder. She clawed at his back to tug him closer to her. She sucked love bites onto his neck. 

"Marinette. . ." He moaned. "My princess. . ."

"Were safe. So it's okay." She said through her whimpers. 

He nodded and pulled her panties off as well. "My love. . ." He whispered as he gently pushed a finger in her in her hole and began to move his hand. He inserted another finger to hear her cry for him. 

She cried into his shoulder and grinded her self against his hand. "Adrien, please." She begged. Like a total badass. She reached behind her back and unhooked her bra with one hand and tossed it to the ground.

He nodded and swiftly took his boxers off. Then he looked at her. He positioned himself in front of her. "Love?" 

"Gentle." She murmured. Her ears burned with her own embarrassment. 

"Of course." He said and gently pushed himself into her, knowing it was her first time as Well as his.

She cried out into his shoulder as he pushed in. She bit her lip. It didn't hurt as much as she thought but cock felt bigger than she expected. She felt his dick twitch inside her, giving her a clear sign he was ready and waiting. She nodded, telling him she was okay. 

After they adjusted, he gently moved in her. "I love you Marinette, so much." He said as more memories flowed through his mind.

"I love you too." She said softly. She cupped his cheek and pressed her forehead to his. She gyrated her hips to meet his movements. Moaning lowly into his neck as he thrusted into her. Skin slapped together as he moved his cock into her. Pulling almost all the way out before pushing back in. 

He moved a little faster, then leaned in kissing her to hide the moans. He didnt know what he did to deserve her. But he would always protect her, no matter what happened. He wasnt going to let anything happen to her again.

"I-I love you." She whimpered. She locked her legs at the ankles around the small of his back. Holding him there. She wanted to feel every aspect of him. 

He moaned as she pushed him deeper. "I-I dont want to c-cum in you. . ." he whispered. 

"T-Then don't." She moaned. She released her legs from him. 

He moaned as he felt his rise and pulled out of her not wanting to accidentally get her pregnant.

She didn't know what the fuss was about. She said they where safe. She had a a "T" strip. She panted as her own rise came when he slipped out of her and she got the viewing pleasure of him coming on her stomach, his eyes rolling back, and him nearly falling over. 

He was completely exhausted now and he nearly fell off the bed and her but she held him close so he didnt.

"You okay?" She asked as she steadied her breathing.

"Y-Yeah. . . J-Just exhausted. . ." He mumbled as he yawned.

"Was it okay?" She asked softly. Had her sex been good enough to put him to sleep? Or was that a bad thing? 

"Mmhmm. . ." He mumbled. "Y-You were a-amazing. . ." He yawned again 

"I'm going to go wash. I'll come back and clean you up. . . Just sleep for now." She murmured. 

He nodded and let her up. "Mari. . . I love you."

"I love you too." She said softly. She kissed his knuckles and went to the bathroom. Coming back out with a warm washcloth to clean him. 

Although, by the time she came back he was already sleeping peacefully. However he was smiling. "Mari. . ." He mumbled in his sleep, dreaming about her.

She smiled at him and kissed his cheek. She finished cleaning him and was able to get him back into his boxers with some careful maneuvering. She got pajamas from her over night bag and crawled into bed with him. 

He curled into her and smiled. He was okay now that he had his princess with him.

She chuckled softly and tangled her legs with his before tossing the blankets over the both of them. She whispered a quiet goodnight and kissed his nose. Settling down to her own peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to leave me a comment? Go for it. I will probably respond to it *shrug* I had fun writing this for smutember.


End file.
